ieurs_thomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Millie
Millie *'Designer': Decauville *'Builder': Borsig *'Built': May 1912 *'Gauge': 2ft 3in, originally 2ft *'Configuration': 0-4-0WT *'Arrived on Sodor': September 1919 Millie is a blue narrow gauge well-tank engine from France. She is the Earl of Sodor's private engine, working on the Estate Railway at Ulfstead Castle, pulling passenger and maintenance trains. Biography Millie was built in 1912 by Borsig, a German company, under contract from Decauville, a French company, She was soon sent to work at a small railway in France as a passenger engine. She worked hard and enjoyed her work very much, though she grew concerned about some troubling events her passengers would discuss while on her trains. Later that year, war broke out and her railway was soon occupied by German forces. So, for almost three years she was forced to work for the German Empire, on their extensive trench railway network, delivering supplies for the Central Power’s war machine, much to her anguish. Despite her dislike of being forced to work "for the enemy", she still worked hard and loyally, and commonly tried to help evacate injured troops even when she was supposed to be delivering military supplies. In 1917 she was liberated from Central Power‘s control by the forces of the Royal Sodor Regiment, under the command of Lt. Colonel Charles Henry Norramby, Earl of Sodor. The German forces were preparing to scrap her due to considering her usefulness expended, when the Regiment launched a suprise attack, which would be remembered as their greatest victory of the War. For saving her life, Millie felt eternally gratefully to the soldiers, Norramby in particular. For the last year of the War, she worked on the Allied trench railways, assisting the Regiment, and became something of a unofficial mascot, her bubbly persona greatly enduring her to the weary troops. After the war's end, the future sadly looked bleak for Millie. Her railway had been pulled up by the German Empire for their war effort and her owner had been killed. Norramby, not wanting to leave the engine he saved to die, decided to take her back to Sodor with him. Norramby had a large estate, but he and his predecessors had long had trouble maintaining it. Now with an engine, he decided to build an Estate Railway, he had it built to the Sudrian narrow gauge of 2ft 3in, which required Millie to be regauged appropriately; she was sent to Decauville for the work to be carried out. She helped to construct the Estate Railway, and for the next 20 years she uneventfully worked hard maintaining the Estate, until 1939 when war came again. Her Earl went off to lead the brave Sudrian troops in battle once again, leaving his son, Robert, in charge. Unfortunately he was killed in action during Operation Battleaxe in 1941, and Robert inherited the Earldom. Millie was as loyal to her new Earl as she was the last, but he soon left to take his father's place as commander of the Regiment. Millie was sent to work on several railways on the Mainland to assist in the war effort. Sir Robert returned after the war ended, but this return was brief. He left in late 1946 to travel the world, and Millie was left in her shed, patiently waiting for her Earl to return. Her Earl finally returned in 1973 with ambitious plans to rebuild Ulfstead Castle and expand the Estate Railway. Millie assisted with the construction work and at the end, received her own rake of red coaches and was joined on the Estate by another engine, Stephen, the Rocket himself. Persona Millie has worked on the Earl of Sodor’s Estate Railway for many years. She is very loyal to the Earl and her relationship to him is like that of a personal maid. They have fun together and are as close as many friends, but there is also a certain formality to their relationship. Millie is a youthful, fun-loving, friendly engine who is full of spirit, and can be fiery when crossed. But she is also fair-minded and never spiteful. That said, she will take it upon herself to teach an uppity engine a lesson, should she feel the need. She always wants to do the best by the Earl and will defer to his judgement in all things, but when it comes to other engines, she has a mind of her own. Livery Millie is painted French blue with white lining, brass fittings, a golden running board, boiler bands and wheel spokes. Sir Robert Norramby's crest is painted on her cab sides and her name is painted in white on the sides of her boiler. Trivia * She is a distant cousin of Atlas and Alfred. Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Private Engines